War of Mobius (Free Join Roleplay)
Before you start reading the actual story, allow me to tell you a little backstory. On September 10th (or somewhere around that time period), 2013, which is 2 - 3 Years ago, i had made a Roleplay called: The War for Mobius, which was about Dr. Eggman launching a rather Massive Assault upon Mobius, where the Fan Characters involved in the RP were to unite as one into a single Army to stop his reign of terror. Now, i had COMPLETELY forgot about the Roleplay until Now, so, i thought, for old time's sake, i will resurrect the page. So.. yeah. Here we are now. Also, there was a Series about it which got deleted for not enough content (Because I'm apparently a Lazy Shit :3), which will also be resurrected. So... Here we are now. Enjoy. About War of Mobius is a Non Canon Free-Join-Roleplay about Dr. Ivo Robotink (Dr. Eggman to most) launching a Massive Assault upon all Territories in Mobius. The first assault being at Resako City, a big city located in Northern Mobius. Characters involved will have 2 sides to pick on, The Eggman Empire: Where the Characters/Factions join Dr. Eggman in his quest of achieving a Global Empire. The Allied Factions of Mobius (A.F.M): Where you join the Guardian Unit of Nations, and a bunch of other Factions/Characters allied in one banner to defeat Dr. Eggman. While there is a Neutral Side, those characters will probably eventually pick a side. Which one will you choose, in The War of Mobius? Banned Characters/Factions/Users Nobody's Banned! Yay! (Unless if someone starts pulling some Illogical BS and/or breaks some of the Wiki/Roleplay Rules) The Sides. The Eggman Empire Name/User/Rank Dr. Ivo Robotink|Dr. Eggman/???/Faction Leader Dr. Adviso Metronia/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Glyph Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Triven Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Simble Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? MTBA The Allied Factions of Mobius (A.F.M) The Commander (That person in Shadow the Hedgehog who leads GUNs Military, idk.)/???/Faction Leader Joshua the Hedgehog/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Sonic the Hedgehog/???/Freedom Fighter Mecha Josh/Joshua the Hedgehog/(Jkirk) 2nd in Command Raven the Panther/XxDuskstarxX/Private Komerl/RedRush3999/Freedom Fighter MTBA Neutral Factions and Characters the Eternal Army (Jaredthefox92) MTBA Roleplay Rules # The Usual: No Godmodding, Autohitting, Metagaming, and Power Playing. # Ranks are given by Me in the Comments, unless if your character is a ruler of a Faction, they cannot choose their own rank. # You may have a maximum of 5 Factions and 40 Characters at once. # How many Characters maximum can be in this? I'll say.... OVER 9000. No, i'm serious. # Unless if your a Supernatural being with Powers over the Weather, the Climate and Weather WILL affect you. # Terrian affects anyone, Supernatural or Not. The only way to avoid this is to be in the Air or to be in the outer reaches of Space, but then where's your cover? # Bold Text means something important/urgent has happened, involving a character(s), Faction, or User. Example: The Keter Var Empire has joined The Eggman Empire. # ??? The Roleplay Begins! The Roleplay will be separated into Years, Months, Weeks, and Days. Year 1 Month 1 Week 1 = Day 1 = The date is July 21st, 2016, the Citizens in Resako City are carrying out their usual business. When suddenly, at 8:45 AM, EGG Stealth Bombers came literally out of nowhere, and began bombing the city. The Citizens were surprised and shocked of the attack. EGG Ground Troops began moving in at 9:00 AM, began capturing the Citizens to brainwash them into becoming Loyal Soldiers. At 9:10 AM, Law Enforcement retaliated. They began evacuating the Citizens and fought against the EGG Troops. At 9:45 AM, A Faction known as The Guardian Unit of Nations came in for the Cities defense. GUN Troops mobilized and began defending the City against the overwhelming EGG Army. At 11:00 AM, 2 Factions entered the stage, The Jkirk Federations came in for the Cities defense, having a Small Fleet led personally by Joshua the Hedgehog come in. While The Keter Var Empire, having appeared suddenly, helped Attack the City. At 11:15 AM, the entire City was engulfed in War. Joshua: *Currently on the Battlefield in a City Street* Come on you Militants! You are fighting for this Cities Defense, So give it your all! *Jkirkian Troops are in a Firefight in a Street at the Outskirts of the City* Militant: Sir, there are too many of them! We might have to pull back! Joshua: Alright then. Regroup to the GUN Command Post, we need to protect it if we are to get more reinforcements! Militant: But sir, these EGG Troops are right there, we need to destroy them if we are to regroup! Joshua: Hmm... Yes, that is a problem. We need to stall them, have 3 T5-A4 Gunships come in for Air Support. Militant: Yes, Sir! *Meanwhile, in a Command Post somewhere* A GUN commander orders their troops to fall back and regroup to the Outskirts, the EGG/Keter Force was overwhelming, they might not be able to push back the invaders Meanwhile, Komerl (Wearing a brown hooded cloak) uses his supersonic speed to swiftly get some of the innocent civilians to safety but makes sure that no one sees him while he gets out his Chaos Sword and began to slice some of Eggman's robots down when he and the civilians are surrounded. A Titan Assault Bot approaches Komerl, and shoots at the EGG Troops that were surrounding him with its 2 H-T7V Plasma Arm Cannons. A figure watched the battle from the top of a building, wondering if it was possible to join in the fun. 3 T5-A4s fly over the figure, as they are heading towards the Jkirkian Soldiers in the street. The Titan Assault Bot, completely ignores Komerl, and heads toward a different direction on where its needed. The figure leapt down from the building, surprisingly not cracking its feet. It sprinted toward the Titan Assault Bot, which she'd seen a block away from her, when she was on the building. "Is that all Egghead's got?" Komerl says with a smug attitude as he uses his super speed to slice down some of the remaining EGG Troops in the city. "Seriously, the doctor REALLY needs a new hobby." (Komerl the Hedgehog cleared ACT I! Rank Obtained: X!) *whistles* That was tight! (Komerl the Hedgehog has entered Side 2: Allied Factions of Mobius, due to showing actions of supporting them. Unless if their user wants to confirm that they are on the other side, they are to remain on this side) The Titan Assault Bot reaches its destination, providing very much needed support to GUN Troops in a Firefight. The figure stopped, her black hooded cloak swaying a bit in the wind behind her. "Wow. Never thought I'd see GUN again." (How many troops are with the Assualt Bot?) (Answer: The Titan is by itself, there are no GUN or Jkirk Troops with it) The T5-A4 Gunships arrive at Joshua's destination, and proceed to provide support so that they could retreat to the GUN Command Post Joshua: Good, that should buy us some time! Fall back, Troops! To the GUN Command Post! The remaining troops on the Street fall back under Joshua's Command, as the T5-A4 Gunships pick off the EGG Infantry one by one, though they soon get destroyed by a Keterian Air Strike. However, the Gunships provided enough time for Joshua and his troops to get closer to the Command Post without being fired at. 12:15 PM, Joshua and his troops had reached the Command Post, they proceed to reinforce it further. Joshua: Whew... That was a close call. We've made it. Militant: Sir, our Forces are reporting that they came across 2 Figures. One seems to be helping Evacuate Civilians, while the other is unknown of what they did yet. Joshua: Alright, Militant. Thanks for the Report. A Genesis Transport comes in, and transports in 2 K8-V1 Mobile Construction Units, they then begin to construct B740 Defensive Turrets and B740-2 Defensive AA Turrets around the Command Post using Atom-Construction Technology to reinforce it. Meanwhile, at 12:30 PM, A white wall of a portal appeared between the two warring sides, red energy pouring out as three figures stepped forward to the battlefield. The portal vanished soon after, though the figures seemed to change to the appearance of shadows as they began moving toward what they assumed was the main base for this "Eggman". The Siege Base that was attacking the City is outside the Outskirts, currently making more Robotic Troops for Battle, Dr. Eggman, however, was not at the base himself, but rather a EGG Battle Commander. The figure sprinted toward the GUN base,she assumed it was, since she saw the Jkirk Troops/GUN troops there. Komerl then takes off his cloak and runs towards the G.U.N. base at supersonic speed then skids to an epic stop in front of Joshua. "Yo, you missed the party! Egghead shouldn't be messing with this city so let's just say I gave him a message. Komerl the Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter, and you are?" he then eats 5000 chili dogs. Joshua: *looks over at Komerl in confusion* H-how did you do that? Never mind that, I'm Joshua the Hedgehog, Faction Leader of The Jkirk Federations. My faction, along with GUN, are helping defend this city from The Eggman Empire and The Keter Var Empire. However, what you just encountered was only their First wave, which pushed US back to the outskirts. Their Second Wave has already mobilized, and I fear this city is going to be apart of their control. However, we need to hold this location for as long as possible so we can cause High Causalities to their Forces. Militant: Sir, the 2nd Wave has entered the City. This one is a lot more bigger than the last one. Joshua: The 2nd Waves are always bigger, Militant. Anywho, if you are to live any longer, i suggest you get out of the City as fast as possible, Eggman and Keter Forces are probably marching here right now. (Komerl: And miss the fun? No way! *runs towards the 2nd wave and slices 50% of them down in 5 seconds.* This part of the RP is yet to be determined) The figure was stopped by a few Jkirk troops, when she tried to get in. She took off her cloak, and leaped over them. She then continued to Joshua and Komerl. Joshua: *looks at the figure* Can I help you? "The question is, can I help you?" The figure responded as she put out her hand. "Raven the Panther, nice to meet you." Joshua: Well, we need all the help we can get... I'm Joshua the Hedgehog, Faction Leader of The Jkirk Federations, as you can see, this city is currently under attack by Dr. Eggman and his Forces, along with Dr. Adviso Metronia with his Forces. The 1st Wave was repelled, which caused us to be pushed back to the Outskirts, now their 2nd Wave is coming, and i can already tell we're not going to win this battle. "I can help with that.. I have out 2 bombs rigged to almost every street in the city." Raven digged through a pocket attached to her belt. She pulled out a remote with a tempting red button in the middle. "Would you like to do the honors?" Joshua: Well, i would like to... However, there are still GUN and Jkirk Troops in those Streets, which will take time to pull them out of there, and when they do that, the enemy will get suspicious of the sudden retreat. Raven nodded, and put the remote away. "Would you mind if I joined the Jkirk and GUN troops, then?" Joshua: No, i wouldn't mind. Raven nodded, and ran off with her katanna out. She went to the area where the battle was worse, and helped the citizens evacuate. Joshua: Alright. *He then gets on his Battlefield Viewer, and radios any Friendly Troop in the City on a secured channel* Everyone, listen up! We got some Maxtion Light Tanks coming in via Genesis Transport, and some J4 Armored Personal Carriers coming in with 2 Squadrons of Infantry each in them, they will arrive shortly to help us delay the Hostile Forces from proceeding further. Meanwhile in the Lands of the Golden Sands......... A group of what appear to be pickup trucks with guns wielded to the top of them move over to a Eggman held refinery. They seem to be escorting transport trucks for some reason. The three shadow-formed figures arrived near the transport trucks, looking about for any form of intelligent individuals. One of the technicals moves over towards the shadows and starts firing at them with it's gun. The shadows scattered immediately, circling around the technical as they slowly closed in, though based on the figure's stances,they did not appear to be walking with an attack in mind. "Freeze!" The gunner atop the technical yells out. "Are you the commander of this unit?" The tallest of the three shadows asked, a sort of Scottish-Transylvanian accent male voice coming from it. "No." the gunner replied. "Where may we find the commander?" ""Caen has more important matters to attend to than yourself." "Oh we greatly doubt that.." Two different chuckles seem to come from the other shadows. The gunner tapped down on the hood of the truck for the driver to turn on the headlights. "That is quite rude. We have not come to threaten." (Not to seem rude or impatient, but... hello? This is the second roleplay I've been a part of and both so far have had large pauses. I'm not trying to seem whiny, but I am genuinely interested in these and I would like to get to make progress here in getting to know characters and such. If people are busy, I understand, but I hope this that Demon Invasion roleplay don't just stop suddenly. It seems like it would be a waste of wonderful ideas.) Category:War Category:Faction